villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lester Van Luster
Lester Van Luster is a one-time villain from the 2016 reboot of the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the four-part extended episode "Small World". He was voiced by Dwight Schultz. Biography In "Small World: Abra-Disaster", The Powerpuff Girls defeated Mojo Jojo in battle once again. Out of nowhere, Mojo Jojo was transported to an alternate dimension, where lived the grand, notorious, villainously acclaimed criminal, Lester Van Luster. Mojo Jojo was overjoyed to see Lester there and told him how big of a fan he was of his work. Lester thanked him and told him that he quite enjoyed his work in Townsville as well. Lester offered Mojo a deal, to team up with him as partners in crime, to take down The Powerpuff Girls. Of course, Mojo had to agree to this. Lester and Mojo came up with a plan to blow up the moon. As per expectation, The Powerpuff Girls showed up and fought with Mojo Jojo, but things weren't as easy as they were before, because now Mojo possessed the power of magic. The Powerpuff Girls struggled to finally beat him, but once they did, it was too late to defuse the bomb on the moon. It turned out this bomb was just a fake, as the "blowing up the moon" charade was just an "opening act", to help introduce Lester Van Luster to The Powerpuff Girls. Lester gave himself one hell of an introduction, with lights and smoke and a live announcer. Lester told The Powerpuff Girls that he would be making Townsville disappear, and he used his magic to shrink The City of Townsville and everything in it down to size. The Powerpuff Girls went on a mission to collect all the heart stones, needed to make Townsville grow again. In "Small World: Maze Daze", Lester Van Luster proved to be less of an ally to Mojo than he claimed to be at first, by behaving like more of a superior, than an equal. Lester bossed Mojo around and made him move his furniture. In "Small World: Heart to Heartstone", The Powerpuff Girls and The Professor made it to Lester's lair, where they sneaked in, while he was sleeping and put the heartstones into his wand. At this point, Professor Utonium revealed that he was actually Lester in disguise and that putting heartstones into the wand was actually something that would give him more power. It was also revealed that the sleeping Lester was actually Mojo in disguise. Now that Lester got the wand, he had control and he turned The Powerpuff Girls into action figures. Mojo Jojo was excited to be Lester's sidekick, but Lester grew annoyed of Mojo and knew now, that he no longer had to deal with him, so he betrayed Mojo and got rid of him. Mojo begged him for one last chance to prove he was a worthy assistant, and he used a magic trick, which ended up being a real trick, resulting in Lester getting punched in the face. This did not work, as Lester was quick to get back into battle and turn Mojo Jojo into a goose. Lester realized that if he did not destroy The Powerpuff Girls, they would just do the same thing to him. Lester turned The Powerpuff Girls back into their normal selves and got ready to use his magic wand on them. Blossom begged him to stop and the magical power coming from the wand stopped. Lester was confused as he did not do this. The girls quickly found out that because it was them, who collected the heartstones, they had power over them, not Lester. They took the heartstones and used them against Lester. They eventually shrunk Lester down to size and trapped him in a snow globe once again, saving the day. The last few seconds of the episode, revealed that Mojo Jojo was still trapped in the body of a goose, and that nobody had yet, reversed the curse of Lester's spell on him. Villainous Acts *Turning the Eiffel Tower into a keychain. *Turned Townsville into a snow globe. *Pretended to be The Professor, and tricked the girls into giving him the heart stones of power. *Turned The Powerpuff Girls into action figures. *Teamed up with Mojo Jojo, just to betray him, when he no longer needed him. *Attempted to destroy The Powerpuff Girls. *Turned Mojo Jojo into a goose. Gallery Legendary Villain of Groud and Sku.png Baron of Badness.png Explosion Behind Lester Van Luster.png It's Lester Van Luster.png Lester's Hideout.png Lester's Dimension.png Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Deal Makers Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Slaver Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mastermind Category:Imprisoned Category:One-Shot Category:Supervillains